


A Cloud of Dust in the Sun

by Aragarna



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragarna/pseuds/Aragarna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being an FBI wife also means waiting on the sidelines while your husband is out on the field.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cloud of Dust in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mini Fest at [](http://wc-women-fest.livejournal.com/profile)[wc_women_fest](http://wc-women-fest.livejournal.com/). Many thanks to [](http://reve-silencieux.livejournal.com/profile)[reve_silencieux](http://reve-silencieux.livejournal.com/) for the beta! Title from the tale Blue Beard, by Charles Perrault.

A bright ray of sun cast its light for a second through the window, just before the sun disappeared behind the neighbors’ house. The sudden darkness made Elizabeth shiver. She turned around to look through the window. Absorbed in the making of quiche for dinner, she hadn’t realized how late it was. She glanced at her watch, 6:30 already, and she hadn’t heard from Peter yet. She checked her phone, but he hadn’t called.

She quickly shoved the quiche in the oven and set the timer. Then, she reached for a bottle of wine and a glass, switching on the light as she walked to the living room. She poured herself a glass, grabbed her book, and curled up on the sofa.

Satchmo followed her and settled at her feet, stretching his head toward Elizabeth. She scratched him between the ears for a moment, trying not to glance at her phone on the coffee table every other minute.

She waited. This was the part of her “FBI wife” life she hated. Waiting anxiously for her husband to come home after a takedown. Waiting for him to call to tell her the operation had gone smoothly. Dreading that it would be someone else who would call.

There was no way to know how long it would take, and of course, she couldn’t call him to ask if everything was alright. All she could do was wait, and try not to imagine all the worst possible outcomes. Which was more and more difficult as the night went on.

To Peter’s credit, he never failed to call her – or occasionally have Diana call – as soon as the operation was over. When he was working at the office, he would often got wrapped up in a case, and thus would lose track of time and forget to warn he’d be late. But when in the field, he would always think of reassuring her.

At least, Peter rarely dealt with dangerous criminals. Granted, there was always a bit of uncertainty, but it beat the certainty of the danger if he had worked for Organized Crime, and Elizabeth was grateful Peter had turned down the proffered position in that division. Despite their lack of affinity with the Ruiz, Elizabeth couldn’t help but feel for Ruiz’s wife.

The White Collar division was like a big family. Elizabeth trusted Peter’s team to have his back. Jones and Diana were very capable agents, and Peter trusted them. Of course, now, there was Neal. Neal was a wild card. As a criminal with a complicated past, Neal had brought his share of danger and havoc when he entered their lives. But Elizabeth knew Neal would never let anything happen to Peter. Neal had Peter’s back the same way Peter had Neal’s. They could deny all they wanted that they trusted each other, the fact was, they did. Obviously not on every level, and they kept bickering and arguing, but in the end, those occasional disagreements were details. There was no betrayal or passing anger that would ever shake that one deep trust that they would always be there for each other.

The ringtone of her phone startled her, interrupting her thoughts. She felt a rush of dread running through her veins as she picked up the call.

“Peter?”

“Hey, Hon,” he said happily.

Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief. “Hey, Hon,” she said back.

“It all went down smoothly. I still need to wrap things up, but I’ll be home as soon as I can. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

She hung up and looked down at Satchmo, who was watching her closely. “Dad is okay. He’ll be home soon.”

As if satisfied by the answer, Satchmo wiggled his ears and rested his head on his paws.

 


End file.
